Meeting Malcolm
by ILoveMeSomeKeegs
Summary: Summary: It is 7 years later and Aria and Ezra have 5 kids, They are surprised when Ezra's ex-girlfriend shows up with her son Malcolm. Maggie needs to go take care of her sick brother in Germany and needs someone who can take care of Malcolm so he can go to school. Rated T just incase I swear at all, I suck at summaries but you should read it anyways and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:This is Malcolm

**Summary: It is 7 years later and Aria and Ezra have 5 kids, They are surprised when Ezra's ex-girlfriend shows up with her son Malcolm. Maggie needs to go take care of her sick brother in Germany and needs someone who can take care of Malcolm so he can go to school.**

* * *

Aria and Ezra Fitz have been together 8 years and have been married for 6 years, They have 5 beautiful children, Brett whos 6 1/2 (yes Aria got pregnant as a teen),Kaitlyn and Patrick who are 5, Derek whos 3, and little Danielle whos 18 months. 8 years ago Ezra found out he has a son Malcolm who is now 14, when Ezra found out he wanted to be there to help out but Maggie wouldn't let him. He always felt like he let him down but he knew that one day he would be able to meet him, little did he know that, that day would be today.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it mommy," Kaitlyn rushed to the door, for some reason she always loved to open they door when someone come over. She always said that doors are like presents with hinges, She's 5 so thats not shocking. "Hi who are you?" She said to the woman and young man who were standing there.

"I'm looking for Ezra Fitz, is he here?" The woman asked.

"Well that's my daddy but you didn't answer my question, so I'm not moving til I get an answer." Kaitlyn was stubborn like that, she hated when people answered a question with a question.

"I'm an old friend of his and I really need to talk to him."

"Daddy! Someone's at the door for you!" Kaitlyn yelled through out the house.

"Kaitlyn what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers," Aria scolded her daughter while walking over with Ezra who was carrying their youngest daughter Danielle.

"Yes and what did daddy say about yelling in the house?"

"Don't do it?" She pouted hoping she wouldn't get in trouble, and like always her puppy dog eyes had worked on her father.

"Oh alright go play." Kaitlyn smiled then ran away.

Ezra walked to the door with Aria and was shocked by who he saw standing there,"Maggie is that you?"

"Ya It's me." She said staring at him but quickly broke the stare when she remember she came here for a reason."Sorry and this is Malcolm, your son."

Ezra stood there shocked that she finally showed up to his house after all these years. Aria broke the silence,"Well come on in I'm Aria by the way Ezra's wife." Aria shook hands with Maggie and Malcolm.

"HI it's nice to meet you." Maggie responded.

"HI I'm Malcolm."

"Well please take a seat in the living room would you like something to drink?" Aria asked her guests.

"No were fine. But I do need to talk to you guys about something important."Maggie sat there trying to get out the question she needed to ask afraid that they would say no.

"Ok what?" Aria said sitting down.

"Well My brother is very sick and I need to go to Germany for a few months and Malcolm needs to stay here to go to school and no one is able to watch him, So I was wondering if you woud be willing to let himi stay here while I'm gone."

Ezra and Aria were excited since they have never really gotten to know him,"Sure that's fine, I was hoping one day I would be able to get to know him." Ezra smiled.

"Thank you guys so much, I owe you one big time, I will send Malcolm to get his things and then I have to go catch a plane." Maggie explained.

"Ok," they both said.

Maggie was pulling his bags out of the car,"Ok Malcolm I need you to be on your best behavior, he is your father."

"I know mom I will be on my best behavior."

"Good. I love you and I will be home as soon as I can." Maggie hugged Malcolm.

"Love you too mom." Maggie got in her car and Malcolm watched her drive away. He sighed, turned around, picked up his bags and walked back to the house. He wasn't sure how this was going to go but he did want to meet his father, his stepmom and his siblings. He walked backed inside and was greeted by Aria and Ezra.

"Hey so we set up the guest room for you so you can go put your things in there but we want you to meet your siblings,"Ezra said gesturing to the kids. He started from the oldest,"This is your brother Brett his 6, This is Kaitlyn and Patrick they are 5, this is Derek hes 3 and this cutie is Danielle and shes 18 months, Kids this is Malcolm your older brother."

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm going to go put my things up in my room." Malcolm said and walked up stairs.

"We are having dinner shortly we will call you when its ready." Aria said.

"Ok"

Aria and Ezra knew it would be weird at first having him here, but they were hopeful that he will eventually warm up to them and they can get to know each other.

**A/N: So should I continue yay or nay? I wanted to write this cause I can never write about Spoby the same way again. I will finish my other two SPoby stories but I will be writing more Ezria and Haleb stories from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner Time

Chapter 2:Dinner Time

Kaitlyn helped Aria set the table while Ezra took care of Danielle."Mommy is Malcolm really my brother?" Aria looked at her daughter trying to think of a way to explain it in a way a 5 year old would understand.

After a moment of pondering she spoke,"Of course sweetie see before Daddy met me he met Malcolm's mom Maggie. Before Maggie had Malcolm she had to move so Daddy wasn't able to keep in contact with them. Malcolm is your half-brother because you both get the honor of having t he same amazing Daddy but you guys have different Mommy's. Even though he is your half-brother you still call him your brother because saying hes your half-brother is rude."

Kaitlyn being only 5 didn't quite understand the whole half brother thing but she understood the rest."So Malcolm's Mommy left him here?" She had wondered why he had shown up her but she didn't think to really ask she was just happy to find out she had another brother.

Aria sighed how do you explain such a mature subject to a little girl."Well no see Maggie's brother is very sick so she had to go help out and she didn't have anyone to take care of Malcolm so she thought that Daddy would be the perfect person to watch him."

"But I still don't-" She began but Aria quickly ended the topic.

Aria got down to Kaitlyn's level,"Look Katie, I know you have alot of great questions but Mommy or Daddy can't really answer them because you are too young to understand but eventually we will tell you."

Kaitlyn stormed off like she does everytime she didn't like an answer someone would give her. As she stormed off she stopped when she was near the steps and she turned around,"Just so you know Mommy, I will be 6 soon and then I will expect answers." Once she was finished she walked up the stairs and slammed her door in anger.

Ezra came from around the corner carrying Danielle,"Woah what's my little Katie so upset about, wait let me guess she asked you a question and she didn't like your answer."

Aria chuckled,"Ya that is an understatment, she wanted to know everything about Malcolm but I told her some of the stuff she is too young to understand then she stormed off but before she went up the stairs she made it quite clear that soon she will be 6 and that she will expect answers, then she went upstairs and slammed the door."

Ezra couldn't help but laugh,"Geez that sounds familiar," He said looking at Aria implying that she gets that from her. Aria understood what he meant which led to him getting a good smack of the arm.

"Excuse you I am not like that, now give me my baby I'm mad at you." Aria said grabing her daughter and walking off.

This just made Ezra laugh even louder,"You didn't like that answer that I gave you did you?"Ezra's laughter quickly came to a halt."Hey wait a minute dinner isn't finished."

"Well then I guess you will just have to finish it." Ezra stood there wondering if she was serious."Ya you didn't like that answer did you." Aria flipped him off and went into the living room.

Ezra sighed and went to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" Ezra's voice filled the house calling everyone to the dinner table. Soon all 5 kids,Aria and Malcolm were sitting down getting ready to eat dinner.

Malcolm spoke up which surprised Aria and Ezra who thought that he would keep to himself for the beginning of his visit."What was Kaitlyn made about?"

Before Aria or Ezra could answer, Kaitlyn chimed in which is her favorite hobby even when the conversation doesn't involve her."Well if you must know I asked my Mother over there a simple question and she did not give me an answer I liked so I stormed off."

"Kaitlyn Mackenzie Fitz! You are being very rude right now and if it continues you will not get dessert." Ezra scolded his daughter from across the table.

"Oooo Sissy your in trouble," Brett snickered knowing this would get her mad.

"Brett you are a poopy pants no one likes you!" She snapped back.

"You guys are both poopy pants just shut up!"Patrick yelled at both of them.

Derek covered his ear,"La-la-la-la-la"

Danielle giggled at the whole family, Aria and Ezra were getting mad Malcolm on the other hand thought this whole thing was hilarious."I like you guys."

"We like having you Malcolm I'm just sorry our children are being so rude,"Aria said looking at all of her kids who just laughed at everything.

"So Malcolm what are your interests?" Ezra said getting to know his son alittle bit better.

He sighed,"Well I like horror movies, playing guitars..." He went over a long list of his interests but only one really caught his attention,"I like to read also."

Aria giggled,"Well I think hes going to have to talk to Toby about the guitar and horror movies but I guess I will get dessert since all Ezra does is read."

Ezra and Malcolm laughed,"What do you like to read?" Ezra asked him.

"Anything really, I like mainly like classical stuff though."

"Me too! thats like my favorite too read."

"Same here." They both smiled surprised that they actually have something in common.

"Alright enough book talk its dessert time." Aria said handing out dessert even though she didn't think the kids deserved it.

Aria handed Malcolm a bowl of ice cream,"Thanks," He took his spoon and scooped up some ice cream , as he swallowed he spoke up,"So who is Toby?"

Kaitlyn got all excited,"MY UNCLE TOBY! He is soo cool."

"Hes a good friend of ours hes married to our friend Spencer, Kaitlyn and Toby are like best friends," Aria giggled.

"That's cute." Malcolm smiled he looked so much like Ezra it was crazy, he even sort of sounded like him also.

"It is, there is four girls in my group off friends, Me,Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Then of course there is Toby, then Caleb hes married to Hanna and Emily is dating a sweet girl named Maya." Aria explained."The kids call them their aunts and uncles because they are really close to them although they do love their Uncles Mike and Wesley too."

"Wesley is my brother so your uncle and dont worry we will introduce you to everyone." Ezra smiled.

"Cool I can't wait." Everyone finished their desserts and were getting ready for bed,"Do you need any help with dishes or helping them get ready for bed?" He asked grateful for them letting him stay there.

"I think we are good but if you don't mind holding Dani for a minute so I can clean up and he can get the kids to bed that would be awesome."

"Sure no problem." He picked up Dani from her highchair,"Hey Dani" He cooed at his sister, he had always wanted a sister but his mom never remarried. Dani could say some words but still babbled like a baby,"Can you say Malcolm?" Dani couldn't quite get it out so insteadd of saying Malcolm she shortened it and said Malkie.

Aria come from the kitchen after cleaning up,"Thanks Malcolm for your help and by the way Ezra has an early class tomorrow so I'm going to take you to school when I take the kids."

"Ok cool."

"Well goodnight."Aria smiled.

"Goodnight."

**A/N:So what did you guys think? let me know in the reviews and also I love hearing your suggestions on what should happen in the story so you can either review or send me a PM but I love suggestions. You should also check out my one-shots, and my multi chapter stories PLL Years Later, and Before They Were The Cavanaughs. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Ok With This?

Chapter 3: Are You Ok With This?

Aria put Danielle in her crib and kissed her forehead,"Goodnight Sweetie." She walked into her and Ezra's bedroom and got ready for bed. Once she was in her pajamas she curled up next to Ezra reading a book. Ezra hated to interupt her while she was reading but there has been something on his mind lately and he needed to ask her. "Hey Aria?"

"Ya?" she closed her book and looked at her husband.

"You don't mind Malcolm staying here do you?" He asked her cautiously, not wanting her to not want him here.

"Ezra, of course I do he's your son and my Step-Son, we should be getting to know him and I want to he seems like a pretty good kid since he has the best dad and all." She smiled.

"I'm glad because I was worried that you would feel awkward by this."

"Nope I think its a good thing that we are getting to know him."

"Me too, now i will let you get back to your book, I love you." He kissed his wife and she went back to reading.

_The Next Day_

Aria went to go wake up her kids for school, She started with Kaitlyn and Patrick knowing they would be the hardest to get up. She walked into their room which they shared,"Katie, Patrick it's time to get up you have school today." She said sweetly to them but they didn't budge so she pulled out the big guns,"Hey guys if you are ready in 20 mins I will make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." With that they shot out of bed and started getting ready. She then moved on to Brett and Derek's room, Derek was only 3 so he went to preschool,"Hey guys it's time to get up you have school today." You didn't need to ask them twice, they loved school. "Derek do you need Mommy to help you get dressed?"

"No Momma I a big boy I do it myself." He protested. Aria giggled then went to get Danielle from her room.

She walked inside and to her surprise she was already up, Aria smiled from ear to ear when she saw her,"Hey Baby girl!" Danielle just laughed. "Hey Dani do want to help me wake up Malcolm?"

"Malkie!" Aria took that as a yes and went into his room. She whispered something into Danielle's ear. When they got near Malcolm Danielle shouted,"Wake up Malkie!" Malcolm smiled at his sister.

"Hey Dani, Hey Aria." He got out of bed,"I will be ready soon."

"Ok,"Aria left him alone so he could change. Ezra had just came out of their room.

"Hey." He smiled and took Dani, then he kissed Aria.

"Hey do you mind changing her while I make them breakfast?"

Ezra fake smiled while taking Dani,"Oh yay, lucky me." Ezra made a stink face,"Eww you know its bad when the smell gets worse and worse, don't bother making me anything for breakfast." Ezra walked upstairs to change her while Aria got to work making breakfast. She got out the mix and the chocolate chips and got to work.

"Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma!" Kaitlyn jumped up and down in excitement.

"What Katie?" Aria was shocked at how her child can be this hyper in the morning when all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Today at school we have show and tell." Aria nodded,"and I wanted to bring Malcolm with me to school."

Malcolm smiled he loved his brothers and sisters," I wish I could Katie but I have to go to school myself."

"Awww." She pouted but that didnt last long cause soon Aria had finished the pancakes making everyone happy.

After everyone ate their pancakes Aria dropped them all off at school and went off to work.

**A/N: Sorry it was a sucky ending but i have been soooo busy with school and stuff and i wanted to get a chapter up so i promise i will make the next chapter better but it prob wont be up until next week.**


End file.
